Have Mail Fun with Barney!
Have Mail Fun with Barney! is a Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in February 23, 1997. This was not to be confused with the 4-VHS Pack of the same name. Plot Min's left foot is getting better, a few days after her fall off a mountain cliff, Tina's left knee is getting better, a few days after her fall off the last strike and Chip's right arm is getting better, a few days after his fall off climbing a tree. Derek wishes he had a new bike like Tina. Tina wishes her safety poster won a blue ribbon like Carlos, Carlos wishes he could be a safety guard like Tosha, and Tosha wishes she could throw a football like Derek, while BJ, Baby Bop, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci and Robert are waiting for Mr. Pepperoni, the mail carrier, and their cousins, Yoshi, Dora and Mavis to arrive. To pass the time, Barney, BJ and the kids learn about mail, take turns and set up a pretend restaurant to make pizza and macaroni and cheese for Mr. Pepperoni. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Shawn *Jason *Min *Tosha *Robert *Carlos *Michael *Amy *Tina *Stacy *Luci *Adam *Mr. Pepperoni *Yoshi *Dora *Mavis *Mateo *Arnold *Chip (cameo) *Perry (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Fun Fun Sunny Day! (Performed by: Barney, Shawn, Jason, Min, Tosha, Derek and Adam) #We Just Can't Wait (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Tosha, Robert, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek and Adam) #Take Me Out to the Ball Game (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Tosha, Robert, Carlos, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, Adam, Chip and Perry) #Laugh with Me! (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Robert, Carlos, Michael, Amy, Luci and Adam) #The Mail Song (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Tosha, Robert, Carlos, Michael, Amy, Luci and Adam) #Who's Inside It (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Tosha, Robert, Carlos, Michael, Amy, Luci and Adam) #Walk Around the Block (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Tosha, Robert, Carlos, Michael, Amy, Luci and Adam) #The Having Fun Song (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Tosha, Robert, Carlos, Michael, Amy, Luci and Adam) #Taking Turns (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Tosha, Robert, Carlos, Michael, Amy, Luci and Adam) #Please and Thank You (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Tosha, Robert, Carlos, Michael, Amy, Luci and Adam) #Manners (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Tosha, Robert, Carlos, Michael, Amy, Luci and Adam) #Make the Dough (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Tosha, Robert, Carlos, Michael, Amy, Luci and Adam) #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Tosha, Robert, Carlos, Michael, Amy, Luci and Adam) #Mac and Cheese (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Tosha, Robert, Carlos, Michael, Amy, Luci and Adam) #Being Together (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Tosha, Robert, Carlos, Michael, Amy, Luci and Adam) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Tosha, Robert, Carlos, Michael, Amy, Luci and Adam) #The Sister Song (Performed by: BJ and Luci) #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom De Ay (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Tosha, Robert, Carlos, Michael, Amy, Luci and Adam) #The Republican Song (performed by Cast) #Everyone is Special (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Robert, Carlos, Michael, Amy, Luci, Adam, Mr. Pepperoni, Yoshi, Dora, Mavis and Mateo) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min, Tosha, Robert, Carlos, Michael, Amy, Luci, Adam, Yoshi, Dora, Mavis and Mateo) End Credit Music #The Republican Song Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "If The Shoe Fits...". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Season 3's Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The end credit music's arrangements used in this home video were also heard in Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Season 2-3 Barney doll is the same from "Gone Fishing!". *Before "Fun, Fun, Sunny Day" starts, Barney comes to life. *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Once Upon A Time". *Jason wore the same clothes in "Fun & Games". *Min wore the same hair style and clothes in "Fun & Games". *Tosha wore the same hair style and clothes in "Once Upon A Time". *Robert wore the same clothes in "Easy Breezy Day". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Once Upon A Time". *Michael wore the same clothes in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Amy wore the same hair style and clothes in "Let's Go Places with Barney!". *Tina wore the same hair style and clothes in "On The Move!". *Luci wore the same hair style and clothes in "Barney's Party Celebration". *Derek wore the same clothes in "On The Move!". *Adam wore the same clothes in "Let's Play Exercise!". *Dora wore the same hair style and clothes in "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun". *Mavis wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Let's Wait for the Mail". *Mateo wore the same clothes in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. *Arnold wore a red t-shirt and grey jeans. *Chip wore the same clothes in "Snack Time!". *Perry wore the same clothes in "Snack Time!". *After Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay, Mr. Pepperoni, Yoshi, Mateo, Dora, Mavis and Arnold arrive. First Barney introduces Mr. Pepperoni to BJ and the kids. Second, BJ, Robert, Michael, Amy and Luci introduce Yoshi, Mateo, Dora and Mavis to Barney and the kids. And third, Tosha introduces Arnold to Barney, BJ and the kids. *After Tosha and Arnold leave for the football game, "Everyone is Special" starts. *After Tosha, Derek, Tina, Chip and Perry leave for the baseball game, "Laugh with Me!" starts. *The bike, football, safety poster, blue ribbon and safety guard are seen in Trading Places. *Tosha's safety guard outfit from Barney's Safety Friends and Barney Safety. In the video, Tosha helps Derek, Tina, Chip and Perry cross the street to get the baseball game and Tosha helps Arnold cross the street to get the football game. *This is the last episode where Jason is finding his baseball mit. The first was Barney Safety. *At the end of the Barney doll, After Yoshi and BJ sparkle and disappear and the kids say bye then Tosha forgot her safety poster and a blue ribbon. *After Laugh with Me, Tosha arrives back. *After Everyone is Special, Tosha arrives back again. Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Custom Barney Home Videos